User talk:Flamethrower13/Archive 1
Stumble**CRASH!**OUch!**Cough!*This userpage is contagious of the Userpage Cold 2. Active I am going to get on every day and post here. --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) New Sig!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 21:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday self!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 11:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 3:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 16:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) --Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) --Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) --Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) -- (talk) 10:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) -- (talk) 20:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) -- (talk) 11:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Special Discounts 1. Every 5 orders get a 100 click discount! 2.For every click you spend you get a point.Every 100 points you get you can get 50 clicks off! 3.If you are in the lead in orders and points you could get a free item every day! MLN Market in shopnav you asked for MLN Market in shopnav, correct? That is owned by Drogdo9. Did you mean your page back in the shopnav? Repy to this on my userpage with the name of the page. -- 02:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ya Ya sure. Should it be called anything? You have to ask Drogdo9 if you want MLN Market since it is his thing. -- 14:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well I was working there but call mine My Lego Network Helper.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) OK well I will befriend you after I finalize a deal with Joeman (its also block/click on my pet golem module). -- 14:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanx alot! Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you too! I will tell you when Joeman spends the clicks and mails me all of the gypsum that he gets! -- 14:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) O.K. Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Your signatures wierd, in a good way (and its cool) -- 14:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanx again. If you press alt and type in anything it makes it like that.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Like this? Huh, I don't see a difference, try it on the google search bar or something different.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it doesn't work on my computer? -- 14:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Do you have a mac or pc. i have a mac so a pc might not work. Oh I have a PC. -- 14:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) that's probably the promblem. i am not sure tho.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ancient spears Are you selling ancient spears I would like 2. 14:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure just 50 clicks to my pet golem.you can bargian if you think it's to high.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Do you want some red pearls w/ that for free? Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes I am out of Red Pearls so i would like some for free. -- 15:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) O.K. have you given me clicks? Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Wait I need Joeman to finish the deal first he just bought 5 ancient spears (that used up all of my red pearls) and so now he has clicking on my pet golem modules (at 8:30 PC time) and giving all the gypsum he recieves to me. -- 15:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) OK I would like 5 red pearls for free and I think the cost of the spears should be 20 clicks. 22:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) O.K. Only free if you buy somthing before two other users do. Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Never mind I just want the 2 spears for 20 clicks. What do you want It on? My water bug when I put it up in a min.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 13:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) O.K I got it up.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just saying Just a tip it may be slightly simpler to make another page for your shop instead of using your main userpage. -- 15:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care.Also it says New Message whenever someone post something.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I guess that that is convenient. Do you want to color your page and add cool stuff so that more people will be interested in it? -- 15:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) sure, I like your page.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If you need any other help with your shop I have tons of idle time I can spend helping you with it! -- 15:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanx!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I just sent Joeman200 a message he is on right now so I hope he will click then I will do the clicks. Sorry about that. -- 18:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) oh it's fine.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 18:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Space Fuel Cells 2 for 10 clicks.Thanks.Befriend me and I'll accept. 20:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Respond here. 20:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, do you want 50 space cells for 50 clicks or 1 for 1 2 for 2...--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't have 50 clicks and I need two so probably 2 for 2 clicks.Thanks. two clicks to my pet golum please.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh,sorry,I already clicked Flamethrower13's green brick module.Sorry about that. There,I clicked your Golem. That's fine I'll send them right when you exept my friend request.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I doubled it to 4 cauz you were nice to me.Please come again.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh,thanks!I'll be off for a while.Send over the items when your ready. I did.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) OK That is fine I wasn't sure that that was you will you unblock me soon? -- 13:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I will notify you when I do. It shold be just a few min.I have 46 gypsum and am getting more.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 13:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Click Order I did not receive the clicks you said you did on my EAG and my PAG. It says I have nothing on both those modules. I only have the clicks on the PAG from freddyderhamster. 14:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well I gave them to you but I'll cancle the order cauz I don't need any more gypsum.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Look. 14:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I know your telling the truth and I am to but just cancle the order because I don't need it now.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) How about All but 2? -- 14:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Set Up your pet golem too I really need gypsum -- 14:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) O.K. but all but 2 what? I'll send you 2 gypsum right now if you give me clicks to my pet water bug.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Can you just set up your pet golem instead of your may pop purple popper? Then I will click your water bug and golem and give you all but 2 pipes each day. -- 14:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Deal!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Complete I clicked 150 times and I want the clicks back on my 50 on the pourman and 100 on the electrician gallery modules. And some gypsum. If you do not pay me back I will alert the admins. 14:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I gave all my gypsum to bobafett2 but I will finish the clicks tommorow and give you any gypsum I get.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) O.K I gave you 50 to the pour man and 10 to the electrican. I will finish tommorow cause I can get buyers from my other site to click on it.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What? You were supposed to block your friends I need the gypsum I have clicked 40 times and not received 1 gypsum. -- 15:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I did look on my page,--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 15:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) T T do you still want your order from Terrific Trades? what did you want your clicks on? and what is your MLN user name? thanks-- 17:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I am Ronaldo23 and I want clicks on my pet water bug mouldule.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) T T I have sent you your starter pack I do not have enough clicks right now so I will give you the clicks later. Thank you for shopping at Terrific Trades!-- 19:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 19:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The clicks from your starter pack: If he clicks, then can you have me unblocked, I get the stuff, and give you most of the Gypsum + Pipes? -- 19:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I did. (talk) 20:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes I do want 2 more Gypsum! -- 19:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes I need more than 50 nails-can you mail me some? -- 19:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) New page? 00:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Flamethrower13 (my bro) is now rank 5!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nice! -- 15:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Not really Concert Arcade Modules give Loose Sparks. 13:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) O.K.How many more nails do you need.Exatly.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 13:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 34 Nails! Can you leave your pet golem and pet water bug modules up so that people can give them clicks to send me gypsum and pipes? I need 37 gypsum and 17 pipes and 34 nails then i will be rank 6! 15:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Gold bricks! 1,000 gold bricks for 10 clicks? sweet! Get me 1,000 gold bricks for 10 clicks please.MLN username:VOULKER 18:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) What are Gold Bricks? Do they even exist? 18:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) How can you sel bricks they are non-mailable? 18:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No they are fake if you read what is in small print.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 18:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Order Complete You completed your order. 13:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ancient spears I finished clicked 20 times on your water bug I can I have the 2 ancient spears. 13:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I was busy I will get them to you in a little while. Might take 2 days. (talk) 20:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) trade I want 12 pipes -commanderfox324 I want 20 pipes I will pay you over time OK? 17:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Bobafett2 first then I will get you commanderfox324.Bobafett 10 clicks a day for 20 days or untill I get 20 pipes.Commanderfox you can do 10 a day send I'll get them to you later.(all clicks to preformance mouldle)I will have to block everyone but my bro. (talk) 20:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) 03:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Comanderfox, I will give you some gypsum for the wait.You get 1 for ever day I don't have it O.K.-- (talk) 12:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I am Officaly Leaving this wiki to go to a secret one with Bobafett2. It will be known to public when finished. NO SIG!! your leaving?-- 16:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I have come back briefly for help with my sig (talk) Joeman knows the wiki. Do i know it too?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/thumb/5/55/Day37.jpg/100px-Day37.jpg --FreddyderHamster Talk No I believe you don't know it.--''My Talk Page''$$$$$ 44 DIFFERENT FREE ITEMS $$$$$User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop I am Flamethrower13 He is right Just tick off the custom sig box so that you can have a custom signature. 17:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) O.K.--''My Talk Page''$$$$$ 44 DIFFERENT FREE ITEMS $$$$$User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop It Works!Now I need to put my name in it.--''My Talk Page''$$$$$ 44 DIFFERENT FREE ITEMS $$$$$User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop My sig! [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] [[User:Flamethrower13/Flamethrower13|I AM FLAMETHROWER13ʹ']] Your sig It says:I am User:Flamethrower13/Flamethrower13. It should be User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13. 17:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it for you 17:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Can I add color to the middle? --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Who says you can't? 22:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Trade Wiki All Shopers, Pay attention, go to http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/Flame%27s_Marketthis new wiki for my new and improved store. OK Deal! After I eat lunch! C) O.K. I will start giving you hit singles now.You just need to be my friend. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] How many do you have (hit singles) [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] None I still need to beat rank 5. So you said ___hit singles per day plus 1 gypsum and 1 pipe? Look in your inventory I think you have some. I may be wrong. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] How did I get 485 Hit Singles! OH I am in your group performance module and you got a bunch of clicks! Yes that's how it happened. You still need around 300 in rank 7. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I love your sig. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Thanks! Um In a moment. I cannot start today that is 40 clicks per day howabout 10 on elemental and 10 on animal? 22:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sure. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] OK great Thank you so much. It's not that hard you know. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] What is not that hard? Lowering the price of the trade. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] OK you do have really cheap stuff. Thank you it's more of everyone else is so expensive. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Yep I agree. Ultra is selling Gypsum for 50 Clicks each. I sell it 10x cheaper. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I will too when I beat the rank and my brother does too. Yea I thought that. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Do you think Joeman has cheap or expensive prices? Compared to mine its expensive compared to an average one its average. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] How about my store? kind of cheap compared to average and expinsive compared to mine. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Any suggestions to attract more customers? Nope cause I need that too. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flame's Shop|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ''']] I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN Utter fail. that's nothing on the Lego messageboards they sell pipes for 100 clicks! and I am going to sell them cheaper once I have like 100 of them!-- 04:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's because they're rare. Rare items are always more. And selling them cheaply affects the economy of other places. ;) -- 18:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) = [[-03-0001User:Flamethrower13|Flame's Shop|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ']] I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN]]= = = help 1st if you edit your talk page you can delete the old text so your talk page is not soooooooooooooo long. 2nd do you still need help w/ your sig?-- 23:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My first one is o.k. but my second one is horrible. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] 5 clicks Please Five clicks for entering my lucky dip (do them anywhere on my page) and please sign here-- 09:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) re: blocked mln hey i made jw1707 so i can have more friends hmmph!!!!! so i asked 12:16 pm jan 2 for a reqruest befriend me now! grrrrrrr aslo befriend grrr vorox! and i am zesk no talk leave now! Gee, no threats. + you never requested me.[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Wait, no why would I want to help you if your still rank 0. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Can I have 1 dino scale? 17:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC)commanderfox324 17:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My mln name= commanderfox324 Yes I will be your friend. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Item sent. Please come again. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] hey sorry for what I said about the new wiki, but admit it! part of the reason is that you just want you pics back. Do you still have Trades wiki? I can't find it on google?-- 19:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I know but here is a link to it. http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Trade_Market_Wiki BIG ORDER! price for all: 150 clicks for all this stuff you want more click just tell me thanks-- 20:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me how many of every item you want cauz I have tons. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] It says so on the wiki table ''How much I want I meant how much of each Item I want-- 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I mean how many tires? 50? How many totemic claws? 20?scales,fangs,horns? 5 each? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I got a new sig! --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Yes OK sure! 15:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) O.K. what? --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] new does your email address revel your name? I am planing a new secret wiki! and would like to let you in-- 04:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) well does it?-- 23:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I got grounded, but No I can give you my spam email called Jonnyisadork@yahoo.com --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Please can you send me like some totemic claws (maybe 4)-- 00:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Please request me. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Ruby One Ruby please. I'll give you 10 clicks for it. Me. ~Glow~ 13:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... what is your MLN Name? ~Glow~ 14:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::His name is --FreddyderHamster Talk 15:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes Flamethrower13 is his bro. 22:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I bet that gets confusing =P. Well, I got hasty, so your bro also got 10 clicks. My mistake. XD ~Glow~ 00:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I will send you the item. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] :Okay... You accepted my friend request, but then blocked me and removed me, without sending the Ruby? >_< ~Glow~ 11:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry request me again. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] :No problemo. I added you and clicked you a whole bunch. ~Glow~ 02:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you I will send the ruby. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I have sent an extra 3 rubies and 2 dimonds for the 3 day wait. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] : I--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] : ::Thanks man, now I can make my Seal of P.O.S.! You just made my day. =D ~Glow~ 00:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Please come again. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] My store Hey are my prices better now? Also you should know that a lot of the items on your shop page are untradable-Thus your ad:44 items free! Is false. 22:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply on my talk page. 22:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was grounded Sat. but I'm back now. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Well its a bit deceptive Its a bit deceptive saying that some items are free when you cannot give them to others. 22:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I will change that. I will be inactive from noon of the 15th to the noon of 17th Due to cousins coming over. Look! --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Template:Flamethrower13 Warning Please don't make templates like this (your sig coding?) in the mainspace. I have moved it to User:Flamethrower13/x for now, feel free to move it to where you want ''within your space, or request to have it deleted, either on my talk or stick a tag on it. Thanks, 20:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. you can still use templates in your userspace. E.g. Sorry, Bobafett told me to try it on another wiki so it diddn't show all my sig. :Instructions for making sigs, including signature templates like mine, can be found in the My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy. 17:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Make sure the "custom signature" box is checked. re: blocked mln well now rank 1, so take it back unblock me. who are you? NO Its not gone the agori's product pages are still there hang on. Just buy from someone else. Eventually this stuff will become a uber-rare. 13:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't need them any more. I don't owe you any clicks because the earlier deal involved 1 gypsum and pipe per DAY but you blocked me. I will give 50 to your snake if you unblock me. 15:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) For 2 animals? cause I don't have many clicks to spare. The rank 4 or lower club Thank you for joining. Please send me your MLN username and I will finish the club sign up! 22:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey buddy! Rank up time rank 8 hahahaha! like joeman! I will begin placing orders for totemic animals if I can sometime soon-first I need to complete the order. 02:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Please buy somewhere else for totemic animals currently I''' am trying to get them. Need Help??? you can ask me what item you need ??? but do not pipe, gypsum and rank 9 item [[User:verrell123|verrell123]]('talk| ')''' 11:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a totemic mount lion, turtle and rabbit for 100 clicks? Gypsum I want 40 gypsum,and I`m going to use my 100 click discount 2 times, so that means I pay you 100 clicks. My MLN user name is jelozier. 16:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You have never been here before so 300 clicks no less. I will give you the Items AFTER you pay since I am suspitious about you. Starter packs I`ll take 1 rank 5 starter pack (the one with the gypsum and pipe) and use my 100 click discount.which means I pay you 100 clicks. My MLN user name is jelozier. 16:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You have no 100 click discounts at my store! But if you pay 200 clicks then yes. Its 150 clicks according to your page. That is a bit expensive considering that nails are free, gypsum is 5 clicks, and pipes are 5 clicks. Starter Packs are supposed to be cheaper. Say, care for some apples legoguy gave me 3700. 21:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So What! And i could use some aples.